


The Bridge In-between

by ozsia



Series: The Bifröst [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Teenage Parents, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘If this works…Our curse - it can be broken, right?’</p><p>‘I’ll promise it.’</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna thought he had finally managed to do something right - to win the battle and free those who were cursed. He should have known better to think things would be so simple, that things would go back to normal.</p><p>Because in trying to save them, Tsuna had unknowingly reversed the power which had protected the Arcobaleno's true selves. Without the curse; the influence of the Tri Ni Sette, they all revert to the babies their bodies resemble with no memories of who they once were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge In-between

_'If this works...our curse - it can be broken, right?'_

_'I'll promise it.'_

* * *

* * *

The Representative Battle would be remembered as fierce, gruelling but most of all, _cruel_. It gave little and took more than people outside its influence would ever fully understand. Tsuna though? He would comprehend it’s price all too well.

During which time he had been beaten down again and again. And every time his body met the ground - or wall - he’d find the strength to pick himself up, knowing that giving an inch would mean _failing._ And that this time, a no-good result _could just not happen_. 

He had been terrified. So much so that the pure _relief_ that rushed through him when his opponent finally admitted defeat - Tsuna could _taste_ it. His heart didn’t truly settle and he still felt like he went ten rounds with a Gundam, but he’d always remember that rush of _thank Kami-Sama_ which had threatened to take the power in his legs more than his injuries did.

Tsuna had known once he had agreed to fight for Reborn the risk it would involve; that there were chances that he’d get hurt, but once he really put Reborn’s request into context, it had been an easy thing to give. For _any_ of his friends, he’d fight for them. But for Reborn who had trained him into being a better man than he could ever hope to have been otherwise, who singlehandedly shaped his spine out of his steel. Who taught his fists how to be hard and…how to be gentle...

For Reborn who had been there for Tsuna more than Iemitsu could ever claim, Tsuna would go all out. 

Because he owed everything he had to Reborn and he couldn’t stand his tutor thinking about a-a _dog's death_ , he didn’t for one moment deserve.

Of course, that had also been part of the problem: the other Arcobaleno and what would happen to them, if Tsuna won. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t care despite not knowing them, or how he’d be responsible for their fates if he won. And...he could… _feel_ for them.

All of them.

Feel for the happy-go-lucky soldier who gave it all up for the woman he loved. The wimpy stuntman who had never been able to find his place in the world. The bored scientist that couldn’t click with ordinary people; just couldn’t follow their way of life. The tired material artist who hid his unending rage under a smile. The weakening commander who would for not one moment let her sickness get in her way, and - and the sweet girl who’d try to be someone’s strength, even if she didn’t have anything to give to herself.

For these extraordinary people, even without Reborn, he would want to help…  

“ _Don’t be a hero, Tsuna.”_ Reborn had said once upon a time. _“It doesn’t suit you.”_

Reborn wasn’t wrong. His life was dangerous and more times than not, violent and Tsuna had people he had to protect. He couldn’t spend time thinking about everyone else but that didn’t mean that Tsuna could ignore them either. Which is why, when calling upon all his friends - all his not-friends too - he passed his idea to help all the Arcobaleno, despite what the personal cost might have been.

And even afterwards, when everything had supposedly worked and they had all gone their separate ways, with Tsuna and his friends miraculously _not_ now two feet tall, Tsuna understood that there had still been a price afforded for that fight.

His vision for starters. It hadn’t been right since he had been knocked out of the sky and into a building and while he hadn’t given it much thought while he was trying to concentrate on staying _alive,_ it was more than worrying now. Everything was blurred and the only real, solid thing Tsuna could work out were colours and formless shapes.

It made him feel… _vulnerable,_ even now outside of battle and surrounded by friends. Having to be helped into Shamal’s room -  guided into a _chair_ was…. It was jarring, and set something inside of him on edge.

The rest of him wasn’t exactly having a easy time, either. His clothes were cut up again (mentally he reminded himself that he’d have to buy more, with how many were getting ruined beyond repair). His hair, Tsuna could feel in discomfort was stuck to his forehead from sweat having with the ends apparently singed and black. And from where he now sat he could also feel the acid building up in his joints, forcing him into a stiff, almost unnatural posture.

Though that really was a pitiful list when comparing it to Tsuna’s bloody wounds which were bleeding profusely, dripping down his skin in trails like tears. And while he couldn’t quite see the bruises he had, he could most certainly _feel_ them, swollen and raging as they were.

Tsuna knew he must look awful from the varying degrees of concern that his friends had treated him with. That, however only made him feel worse as some of them should be in the hospital themselves. Even _Reborn_ had seemed concerned, quickly taking the lot of them to Shamal while the more seriously injured had been rushed ahead, snapped up by Vongola. Save, apparently.

Tsuna only wished that he could have properly seen Shamal’s expression when he had been brought into the doctor, draped over Yamamoto and Gokudera. It would almost have made the trip worth it. Fussing mother hens and all.

His wounds had been treated to quickly for once, without the fanfare that usually came with going to Shamal for his services. It had actually been…odd, how quiet it was. As soon as Tsuna had been sat down, Tsuna’s shirt had been cut open and his torso, after other cuts and bruises had been tended to, was set in bandages just stiff enough to remind him not to bend too fast.

Shamal had only grumbled about two cracked rips at the bottom, warning about three others the Venice had managed to bruise while mentioning how _lucky_ Tsuna had been, that he hadn’t actually broken any.

The small cuts were handled with disinfectant while the more…horrific bruises were cleaned. The stitches took longer. Tsuna couldn’t quite keep track of them, however he _did_ know that there had at least two particularly bad cuts on his back that needed to be sown back together. As well as three on his stomach, and one on his chest and upper left arm before the man had gotten rid of the needle and thread.

Fortunately, Shamal had already given him something for the pain though with how much trouble his body was giving him, Tsuna didn’t think he’d have been able to feel it anyway.

The burns had been tricker to deal with especially as Sun Flames couldn’t be used while Tsuna still had so few of his own left, or at least that’s what Shamal had told him. Some sort of ointment had been smeared over the worst of them: focusing on his flesh pink hands, which had suffered the worst of it due to the release of the Ultimate Dying Will.

With that all taken care of, Shamal had started to look at his sight - or lack there of. Asking steady questions Tsuna struggled to answer because of how badly disoriented he felt. Shamal surprises behold, was patient throughout; even when Tsuna started to ask questions of his own.

* * *

Shamal sighed tiredly to himself, inwardly putdown with having to treat such serious injuries on such… _young_ mafiosi. It sounded out of character and maybe it was, but with the Vongola heir it was especially unsettling. Sawada Tsunayoshi who was someone who normally looked like they could be blown away by a strong gust of wind, but had appeared in front of Shamal in an even worst state _._

Despite his general attitude, he wasn’t heartless and even _he_ could see that it was just a bit fucked up. Personally, Shamal preferred the days when the Underground had a height restriction.

Outside his examination room were the Vongola Decimo’s Guardians, the boy’s tutor and a couple stragglers from the Shimon family. All of whom were worried and more than likely fidgeting holes into his seats and with the condition Vongola was brought to him, he couldn’t exactly blame.

Lesser mortals wouldn’t have been able to stay _conscious_ with those sorts of wounds, never mind be fighting the _Venice_ of all people.

Shamal pulled his pen-light from his coat’s pocket and flashed it into hazed and horribly unfocussed chocolate eyes, somewhat glad when they watered and reacted like they were supposed to when exposed to intense brightness. The sensitivity might be a problem, however, as Vongola seemed to struggle to stare ahead. His newly bandaged hands balled into themselves in order to continue to do so.

Shamal sighed through his nose and carefully turned the tool off before re-clipping it onto his coat. He rolled his shoulders, stiff and tired while watching Vongola’s exhausted face and couldn’t help but think the boy looked much too old, for someone who was meant to be so young.

'Shamal-sensei?’ Vongola asked, voice quiet as he blinked uselessly ahead.

‘All I can say is that you’re one lucky brat, Vongola.’ Shamal stated bluntly, avoiding any preamble because even if they didn’t have some very worried mafiosi outside, the boy just didn’t have it in him for a lot of words - especially with that head of his.

Vongola looked mildly surprised but his reaction was dimmed under a shitload of fatigue. It was honestly a bit unnerving since the kid was usually so hyperactive. Now it was like he was a second or two out of sync but Shamal was a doctor, and had seen it all before. The only thing that was surprising was how Vongola was still functioning at all.

What was it when it came to the Vongola and stubborn idiots? Its like the mafia throw them all their way, hoping to get rid of them.

…Though it definitely didn’t help that the Decimo was also Reborn’s student. 

Shamal almost worried for the future.

‘Yeah. You heard right, Kid: _Lucky.’_ Shamal stressed, his face bland as he folded his arms over his chest and fully settled onto his chair. ‘Your eyes are fucked for the next few days. Come see me again if they’re still giving you trouble after a couple of weeks.’ He added, giving the Vongola a free pass out of the goodness of his heart - or some shit. 

‘You’re concussed from whatever the hell you did with your head. I’ve gone to the trouble of writing out a proscription for that one - and not that I think your family would be stupid enough to leave _you,_ on your own - but make sure that someone’s watching you for the next few days. Head injuries are difficult things, at the best of times.’

Shamal waited for the Vongola to digest that as he seemed to be struggling but the kid eventually nodded; a slow gesture that attested to how far gone the small brunet truly was. ‘Neither your retina or optic nerve have been damaged as far as I can tell and your skull, despite the pummelling it seems to have taken, is intact. You don’t have any spinal injuries and all your vertebrae have escaped damage, regardless of previous concern, so I can clear you to go home if you can stay in bed for the next few days and stay on a high protein diet with no exercise.’

Reborn had whispered into his ear earlier that Vongola had taken quite a few damaging hits; thrown into concrete and seemed to be favouring one side, and for someone like _Reborn_ to be mentioning it and for a fighter like Tsunayoshi to show those signs, was enough for Shamal to do a thorough examination.

Vongola’s back…was very damaged: riddled with scar tissue and extensive bruising. However his _bones_ had, had a fortunate escape. He’d make a full recovery.

‘So - so I can leave? No hospital stay?’ The Vongola asked hopefully, lips pulling into a weak smile.

Shamal made a note to walk the kid through his injuries another time, he obviously wasn’t in the right state to do so right now.

‘Yes,  _but -_ and this is a very _big_ but - I _will_ admit you if I get the idea that you’re not following my instructions.’ Shamal informed strictly, more serious about this than he had been in a while.

Tsuna’s eyes flickered to the side, a nervous gesture that said both everything and nothing. ‘I - I…what about Reborn -?’

‘Doctor’s orders.’ Shamal interrupted, not even bothering to entertain the idea that Reborn’s wants could possibly come before the needs of his student. Tsunayoshi couldn’t see him right now but he knew enough to flinch ever so slightly. Maybe Vongola heard his annoyance or perhaps he simply wasn’t used to such a tone coming from such a perverted hack.

Either way.

‘I don’t think you fully understand how close you’ve come to cracking your head open, forfeiting your sight, losing a limb or dropping dead from either blood loss or Flame exhaustion.’ Predictably Tsunayoshi paled into a colour that any other day would have garnered Shamal’s pity, just not today.

The responsibility of being Vongola Decimo’s _doctor_ had hit him with all the force of a high calibre bullet. There was no mistakes he could make out that this wouldn’t impact the future in a whole big way, even if it would be the death of him.

‘I’m - but what if I get into some sort of trouble -?’

Shamal sighed in agitation. He didn’t have to let the Vongola go home. He was allowing it purely because it would help relax the boy and his overprotective Guardians. ‘I’m not afraid to drug you if I have to.’ Shamal warned blandly. ‘You are not _well_ and you _will_ rest; whether you like it or not, its what your body needs.’

‘But -‘

Shamal’s eyebrow twitched. It wasn’t this difficult to get the Vongola to rest a year or so ago. Why was Tsunayoshi being so adamant about _not_ relaxing _now?_ The boy had looked burnt out since he had _met_ him at thirteen, at what - sixteen? It went well beyond that.

‘Vongola, you’re not just suffering from simple flesh wounds and weak bruises. You are _exhausted._ You’ve damaged your sight, _cracked_ ribs, given yourself a concussion, been slashed so badly you’ve had to sit through over a hundred stitches across that twig of a body, and probably worst of all, you’ve _depleted_ your Flames; your _life force.’_

If Shamal thought Tsunayoshi had been pale before it was nothing to the colour he whitened to. To Seven Hells,  _corpses_ had more colour than he did. Sighing, Shamal tried a gentler approach: ‘Reborn won’t be making you train until you’re well enough.’ He said with certainty. ‘He’s not the type to push you off of a mountain without some kind of reassurance you won’t end up part of the floor: he understands a persons’ limits more than you think he does, and you have truly reached yours.’

It took a few moments of silence but Vongola nodded unsurely. ‘Al-alright…’ The boy agreed weakly.

How to all thats holy did this brat survive so long? Vongola obviously had no regard for his own body at all. It was still far too young and underdeveloped for this kind of abuse and stress. This sort of repeated treatment could very well break the boy if a line wasn’t drawn.

Turning to his desk, Shamal typed up the needed proscriptions on his computer and while that was printing, hand wrote a more detailed note for Reborn, informing the tutor some words of advice for Tsunayoshi’s handling while his injuries healed on the off chance it was needed. Unlikely, but it had been a busy day and Shamal knew from experience that it was the times you weren’t prepared for, that contingency plans were needed.

His pen scratching across his stationary and the printer spitting out paper was the only thing to be heard, as Vongola waited in silence. That is, until Tsunayoshi shifted slightly. ‘Um….’ The boy muttered. ‘Shamal-sensei?’

Shamal’s eyebrow rose as he was in the process of signing the proscriptions and looked up to Vongola who was suddenly surrounded by a nervous sort of energy, lightly fiddling with his fingers. ‘Something you want, Vongola?’ He asked with as much patience as he had.

Vongola didn’t really start conversations with people he wasn’t friendly with after all, and Shamal doubted the kid thought much of him, if anything at all actually.

Tsunayoshi looked up from his lap, probably from habit alone as he went to stare at Shamal’s chest. His posture was slumped and he was bitting his lip. ‘Is…I know you examined everyone - before - before me - Reborn…is everything okay with Arcobaleno?’ The Vongola stuttered, voice undeniably worried with the sound just above a whisper but carrying sincerity and an undercurrent of something more…

Shamal frowned, wondering where this was coming from. He may have demanded an empty room for the Decimo’s examination but Tsunayoshi had doggedly refused to leave the room for everyone else’s. And with the kid much too fragile to physically _force_ to move, and with the other patiant’s consent, he had been there listening to each assessment.

He should know that everyone would be making a full recovery.

‘Why do you ask?’ Shamal questioned gruffly instead, notes forgotten as he watched as Tsunayoshi’s eyes wandered again. He nervously licked his lips and his legs were gently bobbing up and down; probably from nerves, Shamal thought first but…no. On noting the tremors running through Vongola’s muscles, he reassessed the tic with sudden clarity as the kid trying to keep himself awake.

Vaguely, Shamal contemplated sending out one of his mosquitos but ultimately decided against it. It wouldn’t do anyone any good and he didn’t need anymore distrust aimed at him from the Vongola’s Guardians, nor did he want another bout of Hayato’s ire.

‘I…’ Tsunayoshi paused, brow creasing in contemplation as he seemed to think. ‘Do - do you know…of H-Hyper Intuition?’ He asked tentatively as he seemed to try and realign his eyesight with Shamal’s.

Suddenly feeling very uneasy Shamal could barely appreciate the attempt. _Of course,_  he knew about the Vongolian Blood Rite. Any mafiosi worth their salt did but…Tsunayoshi wasn’t known to openly bring it up. In fact, Shamal was in the know enough to realise that the Decimo could be quite sceptical of it, even to the point of disadvantaging himself.

‘Yes. I do.’ Shamal answered. ‘Why?’

Tsunayoshi nodded. ‘Well…I’ve - I’ve got this really…foreboding feeling…’ he stated softly, eyes flickering downwards for a second. ‘Its…probably nothing. I’m most likely tired.’ Except like he, himself, didn’t sound like he believed that. ‘But Reborn’s always telling me that I should…l-listen to it more a-and I just thought…that I should double-check.’

 _Not good._ Shamal knew immediately. Tsunayoshi Sawada was young and naive in some circumstances still, but…but his Intuition had been awake and alert for years now. Adding to that and how  _Reborn,_ himself, trusted It with his life, made Shamal give it some consideration. ‘What does it…feel like? What do you think It’s telling you?’ Shamal asked because despite everyone and their mother knowing of the Vongola Intuition to some degree, no one but those who were around it fully understood it.

‘Its - its not that easy to…’ Tsunayoshi trailed glumly, unsure as Shamal was. ‘Just…ominous; sort of like a creeping feeling. Its not good at all.’

That…wasn’t particularly helpful and didn’t give Shamal _anything_ to go on. He had forced Reborn to sit down long enough to look over him, just in case the hitman had, had an adverse effect to the Curse being broken but his body and Flames had been in perfect health. 

‘Reborn’s tests all came back normal.’ Shamal said finally while frowning at Vongola. ‘If you could give me more information…’ He stopped, understanding that, that wasn’t how it worked and that Tsunayoshi would have shared all he knew: that something bad was happening involving his friends, but couldn’t pinpoint just what exactly.

However unhelpful it was, Tsunayoshi didn’t appear surprised by the response, just disheartened. ‘I…I don’t know anymore…’ He sighed before shaking his head uselessly, only to cringe slightly at the pain the movement had probably stirred. ’N-nevermind…I’m sorry to have bothered you, Shamal-sensei.’ Vongola said formally before trying to struggle out of his chair.

Still unhappy, Shamal waved the apology away. ’No worries, Vongola.’

Tsunayoshi smiled, honest but strained and bowed as shallowly as he dared with those ribs and stitches. ’T-thank you for…t-taking care of my…fam-friends. I really appreciate it.’ Shamal smirked openly at the slip but thought to cut the kid a break and not mention it.

Shamal, himself, got up - far quicker than Tsunayoshi had - and after grabbing hold of his note and the prescriptions - decided to show the boy out. Laddies did love a man with manners after all.

Putting his hand on the small of the brunet’s back, he ignored how Vongola first flinched and started to help guide him out, sure that Tsunayoshi had little feeling as to where he would be going otherwise. All the while the sinking feeling would _not_ go away. 

* * *

With his self-appointed duty as guard, Takeshi watched Shamal’s office door with sharp eyes. He barely felt the Kid resting on his shoulder or Gokudera’s own weight on his other side. The waiting was done quietly, probably because they were all tired and sore.

Thats more than likely why having so many people waiting to see how Tsuna’s doing really made something in Takeshi relax, even if he was otherwise unsure on how to take some of their presences; like Mukuro and Chrome. The two of them had stuck around despite their more serious injuries, standing near the back with Chrome leaning into her double.

And Hibari? Sure, he kept away from the gathering in front of the door - and instead was sprawled on a window ledge, feigning away his own wounds, some of which he had gotten defending Tsuna’s back. But he stayed, and it meant a lot.

Especially after today.

Enma and his friend ( _Guardian…_ His mind chided him) were there too and although some part of Takeshi felt…wary about the Shimon around Tsuna, it helped seeing them sat uncomfortably, injured themselves and waiting just to see if Tsuna was okay.

“Okay” probably being the wrong word. After the fighting was finally over it felt awfully like they had been picking up the pieces, and they hadn’t even been able to do  _that_ all that well.

That last battle…seeing Tsuna like _that…_ Takeshi thinks it had shaken something in all off them but it had also undeniably strengthened them. With Tsuna being so determined and resolute even with the odds that had been stacked against them. It made Takeshi feel…safe. Looking at Tsuna today - with how he had depended on them but rallied them, with how he couldn’t take a lose as a result; it was like seeing what the future had in store. 

That was both amazing and…terrifying. Tsuna couldn’t stand after using his Flames for that strange device despite it being a joint contribution, his knees had just soft of given out and it wasn’t until then that Takeshi realised there might be something to actually worry about.

It wasn’t ten minutes after the Kid had taken one look at Tsuna and - ordering him to release his Dying Will - that he made a phone call and a limo with blacked out windows had arrived. Tsuna had been…compliant, practically soundless as he was helped into the back. And once they were zooming off towards Shamal? Tsuna tried to ask after them because he _couldn’t see_ but it was slow, quiet and careful.

Takeshi had attempted to hold somewhat of a conversation but Tsuna had become quite confused and he had ended up having to repeat a lot of what he had said, or used shorter words until Tsuna could answer. And even then his responses had been short and wavering. 

That was why their three less than social members had stuck around after their own treatment and it made Takeshi glad. 

He didn’t like how Mukuro did things and was honestly uneasy about what he would want from the future, and how that would affect Tsuna. Chrome was nice and pretty and sort of reminded him of Tsuna every once in a while, but she was also _Mukuro’s_ and Takeshi couldn’t be sure on her either. Hibari-senpai never did anything without a reason that didn’t directly touch him. He was an…odd character, and truly bloodthirsty and - although he had done certain things like give Takeshi his ring or Tsuna advice…in his own way - it wasn’t enough to be reliable. 

Motives were obviously - _hopefully -_ changing.

Enma was a different story all together as he wasn’t part of their team but Takeshi still couldn’t help but feel fond. After all was said and done, he liked the Shimon and knew that only good things could come of their friendship, especially between their two boss’.

Enma had been knocked off of his feet badly, flipping over and skidding until he finally came to a stop and Takeshi was almost positive he had hurt his back and yet…still there for them. 

Good things could come from bad things and…and after all this, Takeshi began to think that maybe this is what it would look like ten years into the future. And then cringes, because being in a hospital wasn’t a place he wanted to be again. 

‘Tch. What’s taking that perverted idiot so long?’ Gokudera demanded quietly from beside him, clenching and unclenching his long fingers in an obvious sign of impatience. Also, probably wanting a cigarette, Takeshi thought. 

‘Ma ma,’ Takeshi gestured calmly: anyone else he would have simply put his arm over their shoulders - or at least any other time - but he didn’t have the energy for an explosion and he wasn’t about to risk getting kicked out either. ‘Tsuna’s safe. Besides he fought a lot longer than we did, so it makes sense that he’d need to be looked at longer too.’ He said reasonably even as Gokudera continued to glare. 

‘I know that.’ Gokudera snapped without malice, something that Takeshi was glad for. Tsuna didn’t need some of their nastier bickering. ‘Its just...’ he stopped uncomfortable, guarded gaze flickering up to Takeshi’s face. 

The small uneasy smile slipped from Takeshi’s face and he could feel more than a few eyes staring at him. ‘No need to worry about Tsuna. He’s stubborn so you know he’ll be fine sooner or later.’ A grin slowly started to appear, ‘besides...I don’t plan on letting Tsuna out of my sight for awhile after this.’ 

Gokudera just sort of stared for a while before he suddenly snorted, an violent sound that seemed to relieve some tension as his left hand went up to his face to cover his mouth. However, before Gokudera could reply, or simply hit him the Kid held up a hand and commanded: ‘Quiet.’ 

Gokudera instantly stilled and Takeshi glanced at the baby who was stood on his shoulder with a frown. A second ticked by and Takeshi thought he heard stilted footsteps before Reborn jumped to the floor and made his way to Shamal’s private office. 

Takeshi followed and he absently felt the others drawing nearer as the door started to turn. A moment later Tsuna appeared with Shamal-sensei not a step behind him, the doctor seemingly helping Tsuna forward by the way he stopped their friend from walking into the doorframe. 

But there was a discomfort on Tsuna’s face. A kind of discomfort that Takeshi didn’t see often anymore and hurried forward to extract his friend from Shamal’s care. The doctor obviously knew the line of his thoughts because with a single glance he had pushed Tsuna towards him, nodding to him as the doctor refocused on the Kid. 

‘Yo.’ Takeshi greeted after he had draped a careful arm around Tsuna’s shoulders; mindful not to lean on the brunet because he looked like he was having problems enough on his own. Tsuna seemed to start, obviously not seeing him coming but relaxed somewhat under him. 

Tsuna had always been a little uncomfortable with people entering his bubble; ever since the beginning, when Takeshi had first clapped him on the back. It took him a while to realise it was because no one really ever touched Tsuna kindly and that just doubled Takeshi’s effects to always be gentle. 

No one on his old baseball team took to Tsuna and had nothing nice to say about how friendly they were: how Takeshi touched and was always close - in Tsuna’s space, in a way that wasn’t strictly appropriate. They didn’t understand it was so Tsuna learned that he could trust himself, completely, to Takeshi. That Takeshi would never hurt him. 

So although the flinch was understandable it still made Takeshi’s lips tug downwards. 

‘You been wrapped up too huh, Tsuna?’ He laughed lightly, making sure to try and keep an easy attitude even when he got an eyeful of mummified chest: bare except for bandages that had areas of pink where his wounds had leaked. 

‘Un.’ Tsuna agreed quietly - tiredly, ‘Shamal-sensei did it carefully.’ He informed Takeshi, like he knew that, that was what he was worried about. Maybe he did: Tsuna’s Intuition got stronger every day. 

‘Good. Wouldn’t want to sic Gokudera on him.’ Takeshi grinned even as concern flashed through his eyes as Tsuna blearily blinked ahead, nodding his head even as he placed it into Takeshi’s chest. 

Gokudera who had been worryingly silent up until now, shared a look of a thousand words with Takeshi right over Tsuna’s head and nodded and kept his mouth shut as Takeshi gently tucked Tsuna closer into his side, knowing that Tsuna must feel terrible when he did nothing to protest their closeness and only sagged against him. 

‘Reborn.’ Shamal-sensei’s voice addressed and after settling Tsuna, Takeshi looked up to the man who bent down to hand a few folded pieces of paper to the Kid. ‘The first few are for his meds. He’s gonna need to be careful with taking them at the right time or he’s in for a world of hurt.’ 

Takeshi didn’t like the sound of that as he glanced at Tsuna’s face, flushed but pale and eyes open but too lethargic and unaware to be considered awake. 

The Kid nodded as his sharp eyes glanced at the first couple of pages before folding them and pocketing it. He unfolded the next and there was silence as he read. ‘So it’s like that, huh...’ 

Shamal nodded seriously. ‘I normally do keep to patient confidentiality but he was too out of it trust with following what I was saying. He needs to know the extent of his injuries so that he doesn’t strain them. I trust you to stop that from occurring until I can sign him off...’ 

The Kid nodded without comment and passed the page to Gokudera who reached for it with a muttered word of thanks. Straightening it only took a few moments for him to pale and his eyes to widen slightly. ‘But... but how...’ Gokudera whispered as he glanced from the page to Tsuna. 

‘How long until he’s recovered?’ The Kid asked instead as Takeshi eyes sharpened onto Gokudera who continued to stare. 

Shamal shrugged. ‘That really depends on him and how well he follows my instructions.’ The Kid’s face darkened. ‘With strict bed rest and following the diet you’ve suggest?’ 

‘Two weeks to a month. If you monitor his Flame output and decide not to strain that either, than he should be fighting fit in another week.’ Shamal decided thoughtfully but the length of time had Takeshi’s head spinning: it had never taken that long before. 

Mukuro’s fight had been the easiest - most likely because it was their first and Tsuna’s body was physically fine if you discount fatigue. Xanxus had been more difficult and Tsuna had slept like the dead for a whole two days, unable to move well at all on the third but by the end of week he was acting like himself. The battle in the future was mostly collective damage but Tsuna had walked away from that... 

Almost a month... 

‘Not good enough.’ The Kid groused, obviously unhappy and if Takeshi didn’t know better, feeling responsible. 

Shamal scowled. ‘By the first week he’ll be back to same strength he had when he first fought against - his Mist Guardian. But a direct hit against anything as strong as say...one of Hayato’s smaller bombs and it’s likely that his ribs will break and that’ll set him back a month on top of that to heal his bones.’ 

The silence was uncomfortable as the Guardians glanced between themselves and their boss, unsure of what to do. ‘By two weeks should have healed most of his bruises and his swallower lacerations should have mended but his stitches will still be tender and that’ll slow his movements right down. If I had to guess that than... you’d be looking at the Vongola that went up against the Varia’s brat.’ 

‘Tsuna’s always been a fast healer,’ The Kid argued. 

‘Well “Tsuna” has never used as many Flames all at one before.’ Shamal responded, getting annoyed himself. ‘He’s been under a lot of pressure Reborn - and yeah, I know he’s stubborn and tenacious and thrives on that shit but his body’s still young and its still growing. Undergoing that new transformation on top of everything else just about took everything out of him.’ Shamal’s face softened. ‘His healing is going to be slower this time around because his Flame reserves are gone, Reborn. You know how dangerous that is.’ 

The Kid didn’t reply at all to that expect a small nod. ‘Look. Just keep monitoring his concussion, keep him in bed and follow the dietary plan and you’ll be looking at a much stronger Vongola at the end of it. A few weeks and he’ll be able to protect himself fairly well, another few weeks and you won’t have to worry about watching him... as closely.’ 

The Kid seemed to seethe but nodded again. ‘I’ll be in touch.’ 

Shamal tilted to his head to the side and Takeshi watched as the doctor glanced in their direction, dark eyes settling on Tsuna for a while before accepting. ‘And I’ll answer.’ 

The Kid quirked a smirk, muttering under his breath: ‘And Tsuna wins another one over.’ 

In response Shamal snorted and turned to go back to his office but Takeshi couldn’t help but note that he didn’t deny anything either. 

The Kid jumped onto Gokudera’s shoulder who seemed a little surprised before the baby transferred himself to Takeshi’s, obviously not wanting to jostle Tsuna in his arms by going there directly. ‘How’s Tsuna?’ He asked simply. 

Takeshi, in response, used the arm that wasn’t holding Tsuna up to lightly tap his warm cheek. Chocolate eyes blinked up at him blearily, obviously confused. ‘How you feeling, Tsuna?’ Takeshi asked softly even when the Kid placed his hand on Tsuna’s forehead, a light yellow glow resinating from underneath after a moment and lasting even less than that. They had been told that Tsuna shouldn’t be exposed to Flames until his own had built up a bit. 

It took a second but after waiting for what seemed like hours, Tsuna’s mouth opened with a slight click. ‘I - sleepy... sorry for - for worrying you,’ he said lowly. 

‘Ma ma,’ Takeshi laughed, brushing Tsuna’s bangs back from his cheek to behind his ear, and smiling more sincerely when most of the the chestnut mane slipped back again. ‘Its kinda our job to worry.’ 

Tsuna frowned but the rest of his face settled, like he didn’t want that but couldn’t help but be grateful all the same. 

‘Tsuna-kun.’ Enma gently interrupted, careful as he stepped up to the protective semicircle. Takeshi smiled encouragingly which seemed to help Enma’s confidence as he came closer, even when Gokudera’s eyes narrowed an inch. 

Enma placed a kind hand on the junction of Tsuna’s neck and shoulder - probably picking a place that wasn’t obviously bandaged - and lightly squeezed. ‘Tsuna-kun, I’m gunna leave you with your Guardians now since you need your rest but I’ll check up on you later. Okay?’ 

After a moment Tsuna seemed to understand and nodded. ‘Yeah,’ he breathed. ‘A-and thanks Enma... for all your help.’ 

Enma brightened considerably, stoic face no where in sight as his eyes shone like rubies. ‘It was nothing! I’ll see you soon, Tsuna-kun.’ 

Just like that Hibari hmph’ed and slid from the window, his usual cat like grace somewhat stunted as he took shallow, careful steps. He turned his back, slowly walking down the corridor but just when Takeshi thought that he would leave without word, a pale arm was raised and a clear statement thrown behind him: ‘You owe me a battle, Omnivore...but that can wait.’ 

Mukuro and Chrome glanced at each other before Chrome nodded and took steps forward. Gokudera - who trusted them less - tensed with every one even if he made no move to intercept the girl. She leaned in and pressed a tender kiss onto Tsuna’s cheek. ‘We are leaving, Bossu. Get well soon.’ 

Chrome turned, only Tsuna was faster as he weakly reached for her sleeve. ‘Tha-thank you for your help... both of you. I’ll - when I’m better - food to Kyoko land.’ He offered with difficulty but they understood and while Chrome accepted the kindness with a grateful smile and a gracious nod of the head, Mukuro laughed. 

‘Fufufu. Most generous of you, perhaps you will be the same with your body?’ 

Tsuna shook his head lightly, but didn’t move away from Takeshi’s semi-embrace as he grinned weakly. ‘We... we’re friends - now. You... don’t need me... my body to reci - get my help.’ 

Mukuro looked taken aback for a moment, generally, before he laughed again, hand outstretched to Chrome who took it without question as they both started to leave. ‘Really Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you?’ 

‘What... whatever you - you need me to be.’ 

The two disappeared in indigo Flames not a second later. Takeshi thought it was just as well: he didn’t think that Mukuro reacted well to kindness. He treated it suspiciously and Tsuna wasn’t well enough for the run around right now. 

‘Let’s get moving.’ The Kid suggested light. 

Takeshi tightened his hold on Tsuna when more strength seemed to leave him. ‘C’mon, Tsuna, lets get you home.’

* * *

Reborn watched with quiet, contemplative eyes as the two boys - all strong and reassuring in their own way helped guide Tsuna out of the hospital and into the awaiting car; thinking that they had come a long way from the teenagers who he had first met. 

But, Reborn supposed, that, that was the freedom of children. Constantly changing and gaining strength.

The Hayato Gokudera who he had phoned had been crude, distrusting and rough around the edges. The one who slid into the Vongolian vehicle, closed the door and turned bright red when Tsuna’s head slumped against his shoulder was not the same. He still swore after every other word, was abrasive and short-tempered to those who were not his “Juudaime” and was still rough around the edges. 

But he was trying. He had genuine regard for most of his fellow Guardians - honestly his suspicions for Mukuro were probably smart - and would protect and listen to them now without Tsuna telling him to. He was perfecting his techniques with his weapons and while not the strongest of the family, definitely a genius.

The Takeshi Yamamoto who Reborn had recruited had nothing of substance to live for, was emotionally stunted but who had the most aptitude for this lifestyle. Someone who would need little or _any_ easing into the mafia, he was an instant gem, the fact that he had, had an almost _instantaneous_ Harmonisation with Tsuna after that roof incident…well, enough said. Rain Guardian acquired.

The boy who was now all but stroking Tsuna’s hair had grown; opened up to others and was far gentler as a result, or at least…with his family. The mask he had worn around his idiotic classmates became a face that calmed his loved ones, allowing them to relax even if they had no other reason to. 

Tsuna…and Tsuna, he had exceeded all of Reborn’s expectations. Like always. 

When Reborn had first gotten to Japan he had met a thirteen year old who lived without purpose; robotically, like he was just going through the motions. He obviously loved his mother but Reborn found the relationship unhealthy with the woman somewhat unstable, probably from the seal that had been placed on Flames he couldn’t even identify anymore. The boy might have felt it to, because despite her being the only influence in his life, he buried himself in manga and video games, hoping to escape the reality of failing school and getting bullied.

In all honesty the timing of Reborn’s arrival felt more like an intervention. Whether it was from depression or a school beating going a step too far, either way it hardly mattered. 

Now…now he was the centre of a revolution. 

A revolution he could witness himself. 

Because Reborn had every faith in his student, strong and filled with the purest Sky Flames he had come across. Kind and caring to the point of stupidity but determined and stubborn and more than willing to go the distance, if it was for something he believed in or his friends.

Tsuna had never let him down…even when he fully thought he would be.

‘ _All this time you’ve been with me - have you been thinking like that all along?! You fail as a tutor, Reborn!_ _This time, I will teach_ you.’ 

Reborn smirked lightly as he looked up to the brunet whose lap he sat in, the boy who was weakened now but who - he was sure - _would only get stronger from here_. Free and for the first time since his curse, seeing a future ahead of him, Reborn reached out to touch Tsuna’s hand. _Okay, then._ Reborn thought. _Teach me, Tsuna._

* * *

_Wake up._

Tsuna eyes flickered open, heavy and sticky, he tried to remember when he had closed them as he unknowingly peered around the shadowed, blurred surroundings. Swallowing, his numb body felt like it was under water and all he managed was a twitch of the fingers when he tried to move.

'Don't bother, Dame-Tsuna. Stay still.’ A far off voice told his buzzing head as foreign, small hand ran tenderly through his hair. 'Just go back to sleep.’ His body would all too quickly comply but the heat was back (had it gone away?) and was telling him to stay awake. That he needed - _had_ to stay awake so he did, with a stiff shake of the head that all but creaked as he forced the barely visible movement.

 _Stay awake,_ It hissed. _Need to be here._

There was a huff of laughter that breathed over his ear. ‘Why are you so stubborn about the stupidest things?’ The voice asked. _No, not stupid._ Tsuna wished he could rebuke but with no success. He couldn’t feel himself beyond the light touches given to him. ‘You need rest.’ He was told almost coaxingly.

 _No,_ the fire denied. _No time._

 _‘_ I suppose this is what I get for working all that mettle into you.’ The voice mumbled lowly, all the while the hand continued it’s tender motions. ‘You’ve got nothing to worry about, if thats what this is. I sent your Guardians home though I think they wanted to stay, especially after you fell asleep on Gokudera. He was the one to carry you in and swore on his “honour as right-hand man” that he would be visiting early.’

 _Time,_ the fire whispered urgently. _Time is up._

‘I made your excuses to Maman; said that you had, had a long say and worn yourself out. She’s none the wiser.’ The voice told him but the relief that came with that announcement did nothing to touch the butterflies currently being destroyed amongst the fire in his stomach. ‘Iemitsu was gone by the time we had gotten back but he’s still in Namimori, so you probably won’t have to deal with his special brand of idiocy just yet.’

 _No time anymore,_ the fire repeated. _Loss…_

Tsuna tried to blink as they were stinging and all but begging to be closed but he knew that if he did, then sleep would be fast approaching. ‘You need sleep, Tsuna.’ The voice sighed. ‘…really, this was totally counterproductive, you know. I’m meant to be making you stronger, not…’

 _I am stronger._ Tsuna wanted to argue as his stomach burned in warning. 

‘I don’t know how you do it, I really don’t.’ The voice murmured, the hand gentling to push back Tsuna’s fringe. ‘Before…you, I’ve never done things like this. You could say I was born into the mafia and like you, I was young and naive once but I lost my heart somewhere along the way to survive. I was taught to take a life without hesitance, to fire blind if I had to. But…knowing you, like I do, I know that, that sort of fear will never possess you. The Ultimate Dying Will…there’s a reason that no weapon is needed for a mode like that.’ 

Tsuna’s heart clenched uselessly in his fevered chest, desperately wanting to reach out but unable to.

 _Loss,_ the fire told him. _Prepare for loss._

The patting however continued and Tsuna wished that this small amount of contact was enough, for the both of them. ’I’ve only ever been able to trust a handful of people, whereas you smile and accept every person you meet. I suppose, outside of my otherworldly good looks, thats the biggest difference between us…and why I can trust you in return.’ The voice held no malice, no hint of the darkness it hinted to. It was simply light and grateful.

 _Doctor,_ the fire roared. _Doctor._

‘And since you’ve gone out of your way to kill yourself for me - ignoring my demands to stop because god save us if a Sky has common sense - I’ve decided to take that as somewhat of an invitation, and have added myself to your family.’ Tsuna’s breath caught, hitching in his throat at the announcement. ‘Of course, I can’t be a Guardian - I think I’ve had enough of the Tri Ni Sette for three lifetimes - but I want to remain by your side.’

Tsuna’s eyes burned not unlike his stomach. The hand stilled on his hair and after a brief pause, brushed against his cheek, wiping away something warm and wet that smeared lightly across his skin. ’Silly Tsuna.’ The voice chided without reprimand. ‘You always cry for the strangest of reasons.’ 

_No…_

‘Its my choice. I can be just as stubborn as you so I won’t be taking a “no” for an answer this time.’ The voice hummed before chuckling softly. ‘Its something you would already know, but I’m pretty selfish and this is just another request I’ll ask of you.’ Fingers trailed on the line of his cheekbone thoughtfully before they buried deep into his hair. ‘It might be hard on you if you allow it, but I want to know if you will allow a feared and despised killer to remain by your side.’

_Oh, Reborn…_

_Reborn -!_

There was a long pause. ‘I suppose I should have asked you tomorrow but Yuni called me earlier, so I guess this is fine too.’ 

 _Not fine,_ the fire insisted. _Not fine. Loss. Not fine._

There was a soft sigh that Tsuna could barely hear above the thumping in his head. The dizziness increased, the battle with his fatigue winding to a loss as his heavy eyelids closed as his fire screamed. ‘It’ll definitely cause you some trouble but…I would like to stay with you, Tsuna, with you and your family.’ 

That was the last thing Tsuna heard before even the blurred shapes were lost to him and all there was, was darkness and silence. Years later he would wish he would have been stronger to be awake with Reborn until the end. Now, he was just a wounded boy with a fire in his gut telling him that there was something that he should feel desperately worried about.

The beginning would start tomorrow, that much he was certain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I am extraordinarily nervous about posting this one, especially since I sort of leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger and things aren't that clear but I hope people give it till the second chapter for it to make a bit more sense. 
> 
> With how popular Marvel's Avengers are I know that a lot of people will know but for those who don't: in Norse mythology the Bifröst is a burning, rainbow bridge that will connect Midgard and Asgard. Guarded by Heimdall who possesses foreknowledge and is said to have keen eyesight and acute hearing. I chose this titled as it is somewhat symbolic to the story despite it having no influence.


End file.
